1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a matrix of pixel with signals driven by a thin film transistor (TFT). These displays can be used as a display device for a mobile device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, an ultra slim laptop computer, a digital camera, a video camera, or a portable information terminal or other electronic/electric products such as an ultra slim televisions.
OLED displays include an upper substrate and a lower substrate, such as glass or plastic sheets, that are sealed to protect the OLEDs from contaminants. A sealing or filler material is applied between the upper and lower substrates and hardened to bond the two substrates together. The lifespan and reliability of such an OLED display depends upon the bonding strength between the upper and lower substrates.